


I didn't expect this

by plaguewind



Category: Hynequinn - Fandom, Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, so don't read it if you can't handle cheating, there is cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguewind/pseuds/plaguewind
Summary: Allen and Michael are tired after a case and get a hotel room together. Too bad all they have available is a one-bed room.No real plot here. Let's face it. Just for smut so...This won't be too long. Two or three chapters at most. Commenters and kudos always appreciated.





	1. Michael

**_Michael_ **

 

“Seriously?”

“They said it’s all they have, Doc.” Captain Michael Quinn closed the door of the motel room behind he and his partner, Dr. J. Allen Hynek. Professor Hynek. Doc. But never just Allen. Not out loud anyway. “I don’t like it anymore than you do.” That wasn’t entirely true though.

Allen looked irritably at the queen sized bed standing all alone against the wall.. Quinn hadn’t been lying, it  _ was _ all the front desk clerk had said they had available, it just so happened that he didn’t mind the idea of sleeping as closely to the Doc as the Doc seemed to mind.

The professor put his briefcase and overnight bag down on the bureau and began loosening his tie. “I guess it doesn’t matter. I’m tired, it’s been a long day. I’m going to take a shower first if you don’t mind.”

“Knock yourself out.”

After his partner had disappeared behind the bathroom door Quinn sat down on the edge of the bed and lit a cigarette. It had been a long day and a complete waste of time to boot. Another hoax. Which was happening with more frequency as more people around the country became aware of Project Blue Book. Of course Hollywood wasn’t helping with all their ridiculous movies about Space Men from Mars invading earth and every small town had at least one person who dreamed of his moment in the spotlight, even if it meant lying to get it. They had spent the last two days on a case in some hillbilly town in Florida, only to find out the kid who claimed to have seen the lights and the craft had been lying the whole time, and worse, his parents had put him up to it.

But the case wasn’t really what was on Quinn’s mind at the moment. He took a long drag off his cigarette, thinking he should feel more tired than he did, but he was on edge. He was about to spend an entire night in the same bed as Allen. A prospect that both excited and scared the living hell out of him.  _ Fucking ridiculous _ , he thought, shaking his head. He’d served his country, killed men in armed combat, seen things and done things no man should ever have to do, and he was afraid of sharing a bed with his partner.

He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment he had realized he was attracted to Allen. Maybe it had been in Lubbock when the professor had taken off his jacket, rolled up his shirt sleeves, and set to work on the black boards, trying to solve the mystery of the Lubbock Lights based off the data they had collected from the eyewitnesses. Quinn had sat back in the empty rows of seats for an hour or two and just watched him work. Never one for books or study, much less astrophysics, the young Captain had no unearthly idea what his partner was writing but he found that he enjoyed watching him in his element. He loved how Allen’s concentration became so focussed and intense that he seemed to forget that Quinn was there. But Quinn began to notice everything about his partner. He noticed how Allen’s normally neatly combed brown hair loosened into soft-looking, ruffled curls after running his hand through it multiple times. How, he became so impassioned in his work that his pale, forearm tensed with the death-grip he had on the piece of chalk as it moved over the board. He kind of noticed the professor’s ass too. How could he not after staring at his back for two hours? Quinn had to admit, it was small but it looked firm and tight, which he hadn’t entirely expected considering the Doc was, what? Fifty maybe. He couldn’t remember, though he knew it was in Allen’s file. It hadn’t seemed to matter much at the time.

_ It doesn’t really matter now. _ Quinn liked the grey at Allen’s temples, and in the hair of his mustache and beard, that looked  _ really _ fucking soft in a way that a man’s facial hair usually never was.

_ Chill the fuck out, Captain. _ He finished off his cigarette and smashed the butt in an ashtray on the bedside table. Nothing was going to happen anyway. Allen was married. Allen was straight.  _ But I thought I was straight too. _ But he  _ was _ married, there was no getting around that, and Mimi was beautiful. Way too beautiful for the Doc to risk fucking it up.

The door to the bathroom opened and when Allen stepped out Quinn fought off a fit of laughter.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nice, pajamas, Doc.”

Allen looked down at his body, which was clad in long-sleeved, long pants plaid pajamas. “What’s wrong with my pajamas?”

Quinn shook his head. “Nothing. I said they were nice.”

“Yeah and I also understand sarcasm.”

It was kinda cute, Quinn thought, and he shouldn’t have expected anything else from the professor. They were  _ dad _ jammies.

“I left you some hot water, if you want to go next.”

“Yeah I could use it.”

About twenty minutes later, after Quinn had toweled off and went into his own bag in search of clean clothing, he found himself a bit flustered. In his own home, sometimes he wore a t-shirt and boxers to bed, sometimes just boxers, and sometimes nothing at all, especially if it was a humid summer night - but what should he wear tonight? If he were about to lay down next to a lovely lady for the evening, he would have definitely opted to go shirtless, to waltz out with his firm physique on display, and usually that would tempt even the most demure young lady into foregoing any preconceived notions of morality and modesty. At the very least it would usually get him to second base. But the Doc wasn’t a demure young lady and Quinn wasn’t sure if any bases  _ should _ be reached at all. He’d never done anything with a man. Ever. If he was being honest with himself, Quinn had known he was attracted to women  _ and _ men for a while. Probably since his first time in the locker room in junior high school when he realized his lingering gazes on his young classmates’ bodies went beyond the notion of adolescent curiosity. But gazes and momentary thoughts were as far as it ever went.

Being  _ queer _ was completely unacceptable, especially for a military man.  It was dangerous. Queers got the shit beat out of them in bars just for being there. Queers got killed for looking at a man the wrong way and most of society just looked the other way. It was a very brave man who openly claimed the love of another man.

Which is exactly why Captain Quinn had no fucking clue what he was doing. Ultimately he decided to forego the shirt and opened the bathroom door to find Professor Hynek had done the same. He seemed to have gotten comfortable on one side of the bed, his legs stretched out in front of him, his back propped up against the wall, writing in a small leather bound book in his lap.

“Did you get hot, Doc?” Quinn asked, though he figured the loss of the professor’s shirt had everything to do with his teasing and nothing to do with the temperature in the room.

“A little,” Allen replied, not looking up from his writing.

Quinn took advantage of his distraction and looked at his partner’s naked upper body. It was the first time he was seeing it since Allen usually only wore long-sleeved button down shirts and his jacket. His shoulders were squared and wide but not muscled. His chest was defined enough to be masculine. Only his stomach had a slight bit of padding but nothing more than a slight bump. Black and grey hair littered his chest and narrowed to a thin strip where it widened over his stomach. Quinn felt a jolt of arousal shoot through his stomach. HIs partner probably had fifteen years on him but he definitely didn’t have the body of an old man. Albeit, it wasn’t the body of an athlete, but in good health all the same.

“What ya got there?” Quinn asked, crossing the room and climbing onto the mattress on the vacant side.

“Oh, it’s just notes I take.”

“On our cases?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Can I take a look?”

Allen shook his head and closed the book just as Quinn peeped over. “They would bore you.” He tucked the book under the pillow.

The young Captain felt a pang of hurt. “Why are you keeping secrets from me, Professor? We’re supposed to be partners, right?”

Allen took his glasses off and sat them on the bedside table. “Quinn, it’s late and I’m tired. I’m sure you’re tired too. Let’s just get some sleep.” He laid down and rolled onto his side, facing out, away.

“No,” Quinn said, feeling even more hurt as the seconds ticked off. He had to admit, when he had first met Allen he had thought he was just some egghead that he was going to have to endure until he got a job in D.C. He hadn’t expected to like him. He hadn’t expected to feel protective of him, not just when they had been in physical danger but in other circumstances too. “I thought you knew by now that you can trust me. I mean, I could have told Hardying that you took it.”

Allen’s body tensed beside him. “What are you talking about?”

Quinn scooted his body across the bed until his front was just a few inches from his partner’s back. He could feel the heat radiating off him. “You know exactly what I’m talking about. You know, that  _ I _ know. I know and I haven’t said shit even though if they ever find out I’m covering for you Harding will fucking kill me.”

For a few moments there was just silence. Quinn began to think Allen had fallen asleep until he said, “Why? Why haven’t you told him?”

Quinn lifted a shaking hand and placed it on Allen’s side. Allen’s skin was so soft and warm and since he hadn’t smacked his hand away, Quinn decided to go a little further. His hand pressed it’s way around to Allen’s stomach and Quinn got lost, lightheaded, and couldn’t stop himself from pressing his front against Allen’s back, his forehead falling to his shoulder. It was too late to turn back, now he would know.

“You know why,” Quinn whispered. That close he could smell his partner, it was a clean and woodsy smell and entirely intoxicating. His hand trembled as it ran through the smooth hairs of Allen’s chest and Quinn was overwhelmed that he had gotten that far without his partner rejecting him and asking what the fuck he was doing.

Quinn pulled Allen against him, hugging him from behind, his head rested against Allen’s shoulder, his lips a breathe’s width from the skin of Allen’s neck. It felt so good to be that close, the young Captain felt euphoric exactly where he was, even if it went no further.

But it did.

Allen loosened Quinn’s grip enough that he could turn onto his back and see his partner. Quinn felt dizzy looking into those blue eyes, wondering what he was thinking. “I’m sorry,” he stumbled. “I probably shouldn’t have done that.”

“Probably not but you did.”

Thinking that was it, it was his cue to get lost, Quinn began to pull his hand away from where it rested on Allen’s stomach but Allen grabbed his hand and shook his head. “I didn’t stay stop.” Allen pushed Quinn’s hand down under the blanket that covered him up to his waist. When Quinn’s fingers found the hard, bulge beneath Allen’s pajama pants, Allen pulled his face to his and pressed their lips together.


	2. Allen

**_Allen_ **

 

Allen knew it was crazy, not to mention wrong. He was married. _Who am I kidding, she’s in love with Susie._ How long had it been since they had made love? Was that why he had began to look at Captain Quinn differently as the days wore on? Had the Captain become more and more attractive to him because he was hard up? _No._

No, it was the way Quinn, even though he was probably fifteen years younger, always jumped in front of Allen when there was danger. It was that someone was looking out for him for a change. It was the challenge in his voice to almost everything Allen had to say. He was good looking, true. Young, lean and chiseled but that was only a bonus. It had little to do with Quinn’s appearance and everything to do with how he carried himself.

Allen wasn’t entirely sure he had always been attracted to men. Probably but it wasn’t something one admitted to, it wasn’t something one gave into. Until now. When Quinn pressed his hard, masculine form against Allen’s back he’d hardened almost instantly. He could feel his partner’s erection too, pressed against his ass. Then the Captain had gotten scared and almost pulled away and by then Allen was so hard in his pants he couldn’t stand it. He couldn’t let the moment pass, so he had pulled the young Captain’s lips to his own.

Quinn’s lips were soft and he kept a close shave so there was only Allen’s own facial hair between them. Allen ran his tongue over his partner’s lips, urging him to open his mouth. When Allen felt the softness of Quinn’s tongue, he moaned into his mouth. His breath tasted of mint from where he had just brushed his teeth but there was a lingering taste of the cigarettes he always smoked, which surprisingly Allen kind of liked.

Allen was getting lost in their kiss, his whole body tingled with desire and anticipation and nervous energy. Had he known it felt so wonderful to kiss a man he may have done it a lot sooner. _Michael._ Michael was a wonderful kisser. He had never called him Michael, not out loud.

Michael’s hand wrapped around Allen’s length through his pants and Allen couldn’t help but thrust against his hand.

Michael broke their kiss and looked at Allen. They were both breathless. “Have you done this before?” he asked.

“With another man you mean?”

“Yeah.”

“No,” Allen said. “You’d be the first.”

As Michael’s hand moved over Allen’s erection, the young Captain appeared nervous, not sure what to do next it seemed. That made Allen feel more brave. The small voice in his head saying that this was wrong suddenly didn’t seem to matter at all. Michael was always more sure than he, always more confident, and now seeing him so unsure gave Allen all of the confidence he needed to take the lead. _Fuck it._

Allen grabbed Michael’s face, crashing their lips together, and at the same time pushing Michael onto his back so that he was on top. When he was flat on top of Michael’s chiseled, young body, he ground his hips down, causing their cocks to rub against one another. _Fuck he feels good._

Allen broke their kiss, breathing heavy. Michael’s chest was heaving as his dark eyes looked up into Allen’s blues, full of need and desire. “Is this what you want?” Allen asked, as he hooked his fingers under Michael’s boxers and began sliding them down his hips.

“Is it what you want?”

His need for assurance was absolutely adorable. Michael’s cock stood erect and bare, a thatch of dark hair above, the sight making Allen throb as he pulled the boxers all the way down and off his partner’s body. He pulled his own pants and boxers down next, shimmying out of them and throwing them on the floor. On his knees in front of Michael, his own cock stuck out, hard and red. “What do you think?” he asked, grabbing it and giving it a tug, the sensation causing his hips to buck forward.

Michael nodded, his lips parted, and his dark eyes drank in all of Allen’s nakedness.  Allen felt himself shudder. _This is too much, he’s too beautiful._ How long had it been since someone had looked at him that way? Mimi hadn’t in years. She had always been somewhat conservative in the bedroom. _At least with me._ Lots of women were though, as though they weren’t allowed to enjoy sex. But men certainly did. And Michael was a man.

Allen decided to shut his brain off and immediately straddled Michael, settling so that their cocks were touching, he began slowly thrusting against him, finally reaching out and running his hands up Michael’s naked torso.

“Oooh, fuck,” MIchael moaned.

Allen ran his hands up over the Captain’s chest, and leaned over him, taking a nipple between his lips. The second he did this MIchael’s hands went to Allen’s head and fingers entwined in the loose curls of his hair. _Fuck that feels good._ With one hand he reached between them and took Michael’s cock into his hand and began stroking him up and down.

The young man whimpered at the contact and the sound made Allen throb. It was absolutely intoxicating to have the dominant boy on his back moaning and whimpering. He squeezed and pulled on Michael’s length until he had him bucking and thrusting beneath him.

“Uh...oh fuck...Allen...fuck.”

 _He said my name._ If he had thought he was as aroused as he could possibly be, hearing the sound of his name on Michael’s lips proved him wrong. He needed more and soon. He grabbed Michael’s face and kissed him roughly, biting and pulling at his lower lip. He wrapped his arms around him and rolled so that he was on his back and Michael was on top of him. Then abruptly he broke their kiss and pushed down on Michael’s shoulders.

“Go down,” Allen said, his voice husky with arousal.

Michael’s dark eyes gazed at him hungrily for a moment before dipping his head and placing a kiss at his collar bone. He kissed his way down his chest, leaving a burning trail behind his lips. Allen found himself whimpering, his body coiling in anticipation. The descent of Quinn’s lips down his stomach was the longest and most pleasurable by far.

When Michael reached Allen’s groin, he turned his head and lightly bit Allen’s thigh and Allen thrust his hips up with a cry. Mimi had never bit him like that, not down there. It hurt but had led to a rush of pleasure. He did it again on his other thigh.

“Oh, fuck,” Allen groaned. He did it one last time, this time fisting Allen’s cock at the same time, and chasing the bite with a hard suck that would definitely leave a mark on Allen’s inner thigh. He didn’t care. The combination sent a burst of of pleasure through his groin and stomach and his head fell back with a groan.

That’s when he felt Michael’s lips wrap around the tip of his aching cock, that he knew already had a bit of pre-cum leaking out. He lifted his head to watch, his heart hammering against his chest, as Michael slowly sank his warm, wet mouth down around Allen’s length.

“Ohhh, God.” Allen cried out. Between the sight of his cock stuffed into his partner’s mouth and the feeling, because it was so hot and wet, he knew he wouldn’t last long through this.

Michael looked up and met his eyes as he began moving up and down, adjusting his lips to this new act. There were a few scrapes of teeth that made Allen hiss but he didn’t mind. Once he got the hang of it he would give a few hard sucks and then take Allen from his mouth with a pop, and run his tongue around Allen’s angry, red head, which drove him to spasms of pleasure, his hips bucking up toward Michael’s mouth wanting more. When he began massaging Allen’s balls, sucking him at the same time, Allen found himself reaching down, his fingers gripping Michael’s head as he thrust up, fucking his mouth.

“Ahh, fuck...yeah.”

Allen was dizzy with lust, looking down at his fingers entangled in his partner’s dark hair as he thrust into his mouth over and over. Waves of pleasure were building and building, threatening to send him over the edge.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he said, pulling Michael’s mouth off him.

For a moment MIchael looked confused, startled even. He had been lost in the act as well apparently. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked.

“No, no,” Allen said, pulling him up for a kiss. “You were doing great. I just don’t want to cum yet.”

Michael wrapped his arms around Allen’s neck, kissing him hungrily, urgently, already out of breath. He pulled his lips away and rest his cheek against Allen’s, his hands desperately rubbing and grabbing Allen’s shoulders, and then chest, and then sides. “Where do you want to cum...Allen?”


	3. JUST AN UPDATE

This isn't a chapter for the story. I just wanted to let everyone know that I haven't abandoned this fic. Something awful happened in my personal life not long after I last updated and I have just been in pieces, mentally. My stress and anxiety levels have been through the roof, causing me to get short of breath and having trouble sleeping. Needless to say, when I sit down to right I just can't focus right now. I have to take care of some things, namely myself, and I will DEFINITELY post the last chapter of this fic.

Sorry everyone.


End file.
